


Cake Baking and Confessions

by starbuckyy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, queerplatonic sherlock/mary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbuckyy/pseuds/starbuckyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He turned up on their doorstep, pretending he didn't know John was out, and Mary had invited him in, pretending she didn't know he was lying. It was easier for everyone that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake Baking and Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> basically im trash and johnlockary is canon.  
> in this, sherlock and mary either havent realised they love eachother (romantically or not) OR are queerplatonic. or both. its up to u as the reader, really.  
> i may write more to go with this. dont hold me to that.

"I'm in love with John." 

Sherlock and Mary were sitting in Mary and John's kitchen. John had gone out for the day, and Sherlock had felt the need for some company. He turned up on their doorstep, pretending he didn't know John was out, and Mary had invited him in, pretending she didn't know he was lying. It was easier for everyone that way. 

She was 2 months pregnant now, and just beginning to show. She had just begun baking a cake, and much to Sherlock's chagrin she insisted he help, which is why, thirty five minutes later, they were both sat at the kitchen table covered in flour and waiting for the cake to rise. Sherlock had been twiddling his thumbs, staring at the ceiling, and Mary had been doodling on the corner of newspaper when he spoke up.

He don't know why he told her. It wasn't like he wanted to take John away from Mary. Sherlock _liked_ Mary, and he knew she made John happy. To be frank, she was one of the only two people on earth he would bake a cake with. God, if Mycroft could see him now.

Mary, gods gift to earth as she was, just raised her eyebrows slightly, and without looking up from her doodle said, "I know." 

"You- you know?"

"Yes. He's in love with you too, you know. I don't know if he's realised it yet, but he is."

Sherlock blinked. 

"No, he loves you. And he's not gay." 

Mary looked up at him, and rolled her eyes. There was a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth, and her eyes were twinkling.

"God, I thought you were supposed to be clever? You can love more than one person at once, dimbo, and falling in love with one person of the same gender doesn't make you gay. Bisexuality exists, you know." 

Sherlock fell quiet for a minute or two, and Mary went back to her doodle. When he spoke again, his voice was quite, and slightly timid. 

"You think John loves me back?"

Mary smiled at him warmly as the timer for the cake went off in the background.

"I _know_ John loves you back." 

She got up, gripping his shoulder as she passed, and his mouth twitched up in a tiny smile no one was meant to see.


End file.
